La Historia de mi amor imposible
by rilandy
Summary: Siempre que uno quiere lucir con la chica que te mueve el suelo, pasan las mil y una situaciones, este fic habla un poco de las primeras impresiones y de las cosas que suceden en un dia a dia donde no todo es color de rosa. disculpen el mal summary, lean y opinen. constructivamente claro.
1. La historia de mi amor imposible

**La historia de mi amor imposible**

 **(Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, o no?)**

 **NO me pertenecen los personajes de MAI HIME, me encantaría pero pues no son míos. Disfruten**

Primero las presentaciones, me llamo Natsuki Kuga, una enfermera de Cuidados Críticos o como muchos conocen Terapia Intensiva, todos los días, semanas, meses, estoy lidiando con ver morir pacientes, con escuchar el llanto que sale del alma desgarrada y deshecha de los familiares. No es fácil lo admito. La primera vez? Ja.! Espantoso, mi primer paciente en fallecer fue una colega, una Señora que era una buena persona, colaboradora, yo iniciaba mis días en la terapia cuando esa noche ella cayo en paro y no salio…

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.…

Si, Dirán "oye pero como vas a estar pensando en ver ninguna mujer si tienes un cadáver al frente" bueno explico: posterior a fallecer la colega me entere que su hija es personal de la salud y trabaja allí, así que más rápido estaba el combo: enfermeros, doctores, técnicos, todo el mundo allí… yo como era la enfermera asignada a la paciente fui a pasar a los familiares y ella estaba abrazando a la hija de la señora, yo si acaso la mire de reojo, he de confesar que estaba en shock debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos.

A pesar de ser una persona que trata con pacientes que entran y salen de la unidad, o habla con los familiares, nadie sabe nada de mi vida, de hecho valga los apodos Iceberg, princesa de hielo, entre otros, que llevo conmigo desde el primer día que inicie los pasos en mis andares fuera del closet, no es que haya quemado medio mundo, para nada me considero la persona más tranquila y una de las personas con predilección para que cupido fastidie mi vida amorosa.

Hubo un tiempo que no tuvimos pacientes y fuimos rotados por el centro de salud a mi me toco hospitalización a otros colegas emergencia, fuimos conociendo todos los servicios y claro, así la conocí a ella… Mi primer día en hospitalización ella paso a mi lado, yo debí tener mi mejor cara de idiota porque logre que me viera y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa _**(SIIII)**_ . Esa tarde debía buscar un equipo en el área que ella estaba y de la cual yo no sabía _**(si, fui inocentemente aunque usted no lo crea).**_ Cuando la escuche hablar, esa voz pausada, tan suave, tan… perfecta.

Familiar: Oiga señorita, discúlpeme mi familiar que se encuentra en la habitación 6 esta algo alterado y ya el tratamiento que le estaba pasando se le terminó.

Ella: Muy bien, ya paso por la habitación, déme unos 3 minutos y voy para allá, esta bien?

Familiar: Gracias usted es tan amable.

A todas estas yo tenía un letrero en mi frente que decía **"PRECAUCIÓN persona a punto de cometer una ESTUPIDEZ"**

N: Mucho gusto soy Kuga, Natsuki, soy de la Terapia pero estoy prestada en este servicio, vengo a buscar un monitor que tengo un paciente ameritándolo, si pudiese permitírmelo, La colega Shiho me comento que por esta extensión de la clínica tienen algunos

Ella: Mucho gusto _**(ya va, 0.0 me acaba de sonreír pícaramente o fueron mis ideas?, que bella sonrisa, que ojos, que cabello)**_ Soy Fujino, Shizuru _**(que nombre 3_3)**_ si claro, por aquel cuarto a la derecha hay uno.

Posterior a quedarme mirándola 5 minutos sin mover ni un músculo de mi ser, caí en cuenta que estaban otras 3 personas allí, colegas de igual manera y me veían muuuuy feo, así que muy de pocos amigos disimule mi descaro inicial y proseguí a buscar el equipo. Mencione el letrero de precaución? Bueno a esa parte voy, luego de agarrar el monitor y que se marcaran mis músculos en el brazo ya que tanto gym tiene que hacer algo productivo cuando quieres ligar _**(un poco de egocentrismo no le hace mal a nadie, verdad?)**_. Ella me veía y sonreía. Hasta que….

N: Fujino - Sama

S: Dígame

N: Me voy a tener que hospitalizar un día acá

S: Y eso se debería a que Kuga – San? Se encuentra usted mala de salud?

N: No, todo lo contrario, me encuentro en excelentes condiciones, lo decía para que usted me atendiera, estar bajo sus cuidados debe ser un paraíso _**(Y allí esta, la mamá de la estupidez en 5 dimensiones diferentes)**_

Ella no contesto, pero la cara de las 3 colegas que estaban allí más la de ella decía TODO, y yo como buena cobarde huí por la derecha y con la cola entre las piernas pero el destino más tarde diría que esa impresión iba a seguir siendo desastrosa y me enseñaría que **NO TODO LO QUE PIENSES, DEBES DECIRLO**

Shiho: Kuga ve a regresar el monitor, casi cambiamos de turno y ya del quirófano van a subir otro equipo para que el paciente quede estos días conectado a monitor sin necesidad que se lo vayan a retirar

N: pero.!

Shiho: Perdón? Dijiste algo?

N: Nada. _***cara de malos amigos***_

OK. Que podía salir mal? Veamos **(repasa el plan natsuki)** , iba dejaba el monitor, daba las gracias y listo. Todo fríamente calculado, o eso creí, hasta que entendí que las cosas o las terminas de empeorar o las arreglas, una de dos. Estaba ella sola con su sonrisa perfecta *aquí no pasa nada*

N: Fujino – Sama vengo a…..

S: No lo vuelvas a hacer, te quedo claro?

N _**(OK, no es mi fuerte, pero sufrir de lagunas mentales convenientes debe ayudar en algo no?) :**_ Perdone?

S: Tu comentario

N: Ah, lo siento, no volverá a pasar

S: Debes aprender que existen lugares y momentos para decir las cosas y en el trabajo no es el sitio adecuado

N: y Fuera del trabajo si? _**(y allí estaba mi cerebro conectado directamente con mi lengua para sepultarme)**_

S: Que?

N: Nada discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir. Gracias por el equipo. Buenas noches.

Y empezó esta historia, así fue, que un día como cualquier otro aprendí que si no la atas, la empatas y si no tu cerebro se encargara de hacerte quedar mal frente a la mujer que con una mirada te volteo el mundo.

Es mi primer Fic y espero les guste, saludos. Si quieren lo continúe me avisan, también acepto consejos…!


	2. Mi historia

**Mi historia**

 _ **(Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, etc., etc.)**_

 _ **No copien los consejos de la escritora, esta un poco tocada del cerebro, eso es tanto trabajar. Están advertidos**_

De camino a mi casa, pensaba en todo lo acontecido, realmente hice eso? Le dije eso? Que vergüenza, TRAGAME TIERRA, no pero ya va, sin hacerle raspones a mi Ducati, natsuki estas hablando sola tienes que recomponerte, inhala, exhala. Ok listo.

Bueno mi historia no es tan interesante, supe que me gustaban las mujeres cuando me gusto mi profesora de religión, pero no fue hasta los 15 que tuve mi primera novia, nadie lo supo ya que tengo un alto grado de discreción, en fin, ninguna me dolió como ellas dos, Nao mi ex mas reciente y Mai la que hoy en día es mi mejor amiga, con Mai todo era tan increíble, era de que decíamos que haríamos algo y lo hacíamos, hasta que me engaño acostándose con Tate, pero limamos asperezas hoy ella esta con Mikoto, hablamos y eso, todo bien. Por otro lado esta Nao me dejo el día de mi graduación acusándome de infiel cuando fue ella que lo hizo con su ex y su mejor amiga, ya parezco HELLBOY o un ciervo de tantos cuernos. Moraleja: **tienes que portarte mal para que te valoren**.. OK no, no copien ese consejo por favor. U_U.

Nao y yo teníamos 2 años, ella esta estudiando medicina y trabajaba en la terapia intensiva de una clínica la cual me retire dado que era más mi daño emocional de estar allí que cualquier cosa, ella marco mi vida de una manera que jamás volví a ser la misma, baje mis barreras, le di mi corazón, cosa que no hice ni con Mai, nos complementábamos, ella terminaba mis oraciones y yo las de ella, me enseñaba, me inspiraba, bueno, la AME, así de simple. Hasta que un día me dijo: no concibo una relación en la que una sola persona sienta algo, yo ya no siento nada por ti, hace tiempo. Pero ya, estamos muy sentimentales.

Vivo con mi Madre Saeko, Mi Hermana Alyssa que es mayor que yo y mi padre Tsuyoshi, de ellos los detalles relevantes: son homofobicos y no saben nada de mi vida privada, no saben de mis relaciones, de si alguien me deja o le dejo, de si me gusta alguien, nada, de hecho dado que me la paso mas fuera de casa que dentro de la misma hasta puedo considerarme una desconocida en mi propia casa, ellos han conocido parejas mías pero siempre como amigas, nada en concreto realmente. Así que cuando dejan de frecuentar mis círculos sociales pues no les hacen mucha mente. Simple y sencillo.

*Bip bip* ¿mm?, *miro el reloj* 11pm, quien escribe a estas horas?

Mensaje: Hola como estas? Nao

\- Bien y tu?

\- Bien, las clases hoy estuvieron rudas, tu que mas?

\- Ah yo nada, trabajando. Nada nuevo _**(tengo que preguntar)**_ y eso que escribiste?

\- Para saber de ti, y asegurarme que no has cometido ninguna estupidez, estas comiendo bien cachorro?

\- No me llames así, y si estoy comiendo bien

\- Bueno dormiré, mañana tengo clase y luego trabajo, feliz noche

\- Descansa.

 **Al siguiente día**

\- Natsuki hoy te toca en hospitalización otra vez y probablemente el resto de la semana, nos ha faltado un personal y aun no ingresa paciente a la UCI, esta bien?

\- ( _ **Ni se para que pregunta si sabe que no puedo decir que no)**_ No, no hay problema jefa.

 **En el ascensor**

Rayosssss, rayossss que haré? Que haré?. Respira Natsuki, no entres en pánico. Como que NO, y si me toca con ella? MUEROOOOO.

 ***Se abren las puertas del ascensor***

Y allí esta ella….

N: buenas tardes, me toca trabajar hoy por…

S: esta asignada a las habitaciones del 1 al 15 Kuga - San

N: OK gracias Fujino – Sama _**(será que siempre hace lo mismo con todos y no deja que terminen de hablar las personas?)**_

Me fui caminando a donde estaban esas habitaciones y la verdad no me percate que ella venia detrás de mi, por eso dicen **la mente tiene poder.** Me toco trabajar con ella. Por mas esfuerzos que hice para hablar con ella pues nada, todo se reducía al trabajo así que lo comprobé, ella estaba realmente enojada conmigo por el comentario así que hice lo que mejor se podía hacer en una situación así, lo deje fluir, no le dije mas nada, hice mi trabajo y listo, a las 7pm me fui a mi casa.

Así paso toda la semana, iba trabajaba, ella me dirigía la palabra solo para lo necesario y llego al fin mi paz, me toco cubrir en la emergencia, como ya sabían que tenia experiencia en pacientes críticos se aprovecharon y me dejaron en traumashock. No sabia si alegrarme o pensar seriamente que se aprovechaban de mi buena fe, así que opte lo segundo para que mi estancia en la emergencia fuera lo más amena posible.

Esa semana Nao escribió una veces, la verdad, conversaciones vacías, se notaba a leguas que lo hacia más por obligación que porque quería. Pero no le preste mucha atención. Mi mente estaba muy ocupada con cierta castaña, ese cabello largo, esa voz, esos ojos ciertamente un poco perturbadores y cuando se enojo, uy no, me dio miedo, pero se ve tan Sexy que Dios. Si ese es el pecado hecho mujer que me condenen quiero pecar.

Habían pasado 2 meses, me iba de maravillas en la emergencia, se hicieron sus propios comentarios, chismes y rumores, de que si tenia pareja, que si no, que trabajaba bien, que me desenvolvía, que en vez de recibir 2 emergencias que es la capacidad recibía hasta 3 en el área, que hubo un día que recibí mas de 3 pacientes, entraban y salían, lo cierto es que subí mas que espuma de un refresco al batirlo y las chicas empezaban a querer pasarla conmigo que les explicara como hacia esto o aquello. Cosa que la verdad, no me interesaba la popularidad que ellas mismas andaban infundiendo…

Hasta que la vida decidió que ya me había dado mucho tiempo de ocio y me subieron a piso otra vez. Y yo rezaba en silencio. Ese día ella no estaba de guardia, fue de civil, y recuerdo que fue con una falda negra a juego con una franelilla de color oscuro y se veía, santo… hablaba con el resto de las licenciadas y allí fue que descubrí otra cosa de mi preciada castaña… Era Casada…..


	3. Y asi empezo

**Lo lamento mucho que haya abandonado tanto tiempo la historia jeje, mucho trabajo y otras cosas… espero me disculpen! Regresando a la historia…**

 **Ya saben que MAI HIME no me pertenece, etc., etc.….**

 **Y así empezó…**

 _Enterarme que la chica que me gusta es casada no estaba en mis planes_

 _Pero como no?, si ella usa su anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha_

 _Aja, pero y quien dice que tenia que ser de matrimonio? Yo uso un anillo de acero inoxidable en mi mano izquierda, específicamente en mi dedo anular y eso no significa que estoy CASADA._

 _Dios, ya me estoy volviendo loca Hablando sola con mi yo interno._

Dios se apiado de mi y ella estuvo libre como 4 días, luego de eso regrese a mi unidad de cuidados intensivos y bien gracias aquí no ha pasado nada. Pero como todo en esta vida no puede ser rosas y como dije antes la vida se ríe de mi, me toco subir 2 pacientes de la unidad a piso, podía hacerlo otra persona claro esta, pero el nuevo es al que le montan la pata y allí iba la vida a reírse de mi, la persona que los recibía era nada mas y nada menos que ella.

 _ **Trágame Tierra**_

Aunque en mi trabajo y lo que aconteciera de el yo soy excesivamente cautelosa y me gustan las cosas bien hechas, así que ni corta ni perezosa entregue los pacientes y me fui de allí dejando a todas con una cara más o menos así **:0…** no es que sea perfecta, pero en examen físico es algo que no se me discute. Regrese a mi unidad para recibir la llamada de mi supervisora que al siguiente día iría a piso.

 **Siguiente Día**

Trabaje en pediatría y gracias a dios no estaba ella, ese día no me interesaba saber nada de nadie, andaba obstinada, quería que la guardia terminara, irme a mi casa, dormir, cualquier cosa. Gracias a dios término rápido, me fui y dormí _como_ 15 horas.

Pasaron unas tres semanas, todo iba bien, salía con mai, hablábamos, la verdad, reivindicaba mi vida, todo lo que me dolía, manejaba mi ducati hasta el precipicio que queda a mitad de carretera, veía el amanecer, atardecer, ver como el sol se refleja en el océano, o ver la luna es algo sumamente relajante. Pero como no todo puede ser paz y amor. Llego otra vez una temporada que no teníamos paciente, así que cubríamos, me toco piso con ella, aunque esta vez, fui yo quien la ignoraba, al principio ni le interesaba, pero luego me di cuenta que intentaba buscarme conversación.

En 2 meses yo solo hacia guardias de noche ya que no quería estar por allí que ella me viera, me las ingenie, sin embargo un día necesitaba encontrar a yukino y no me quedo más opción que preguntarle a ella ya que es su amiga y repito **no me quedaba opción**

N: Fujino – sama, disculpe, me urge encontrar a yukino – sama, es para una cuestión importante pero no tengo su teléfono, ella debería venir hoy, será que usted puede hacerme el favor de darme su número para escribirle porque debo ir a recibir guardia.

S: esta bien

N: **(me dará su numero? OH por dios, me lo dará.!)** Ah?

S: toma *dándome un papelito*

N: *recibiéndolo* Gra - gracias. Esta usted bien Fujino – sama?

S: me siento mal, tengo como fiebre.

N: Hace cuanto tiempo se siente así?

S: hace unos días

N. debería cuidarse algo más. Bueno, tengo que bajar.

S: Esta bien, me cuidare, feliz guardia

N: igual, vaya a su casa y descanse

Baje, fui a mi servicio….

 **6:15pm (N)**

 _Gracias licenciada. Y disculpe la molestia. Es Natsuki_

 **6:39pm (S)**

 _Tranquila Natsuki.. Estamos a la orden :*_

 **6:42pm (N)**

 _Ohhh si es el numero *u*. Jajajaja Disculpe, no crea que dude... Solo un poco tal vez. Dígame que yukino-sama si llego._

 **7:01pm (S)**

 _Te cuento que no ha llegado, es mas me están diciendo que esta libre._

 **7:09pm (N)**

 _Queeeeeee?, Rayos… Gracias licenciada, ya va a su casa?_

 **7:10pm (S)**

 _Si nene, ya me voy. Feliz guardia_

 **7:12pm (N)**

 _Cuídese y mejórese Fujino-sama_

Alguna vez han tenido una cara de felicidad absoluta y esa sensación que si te mueres en ese instante morirías feliz por toda la eternidad? así estaba yo. Con la sonrisa más grande que pudiese tener, los cachetes me dolían y todos mis compañeros me fastidiaban que porque tanta felicidad que era raro verme así.

 **Ella me llamo nene, me llamo nene…. OH por diosss**

Le escribo mañana temprano?, o no, se vera mal? Lo mal entenderá? No, no debería solo preguntare como esta de salud. Es todo. Eso Hare. Pero salgo a las 7am, no le escribiré tan temprano, mejor a eso de 9 o 10, si eso.

 **9:29am (N)**

 _Buen día. Como esta? Como amaneció?_

 **9:31am (S)**

 _Cosita buen día.! Ahorita con fiebre_

 _ **Me llamo cosita…. Cosita…. CO-SI-TA. OK ya Natsuki por mas que separes la palabra que la repitas no sonara como si ella lo dijera. Pero que carajos? Ella esta casada, así que olvídalo, déjalo ya**_

 _ **.**_

 **9:31am (N)**

 _Te bebiste algo? Me preocupa esa fiebre, báñate y no deberías trabajar hoy._

 **9:34am (S)**

 _No me gusta beber pastillas cuando tengo fiebre, déme un reposo medico Dra. Natsuki… No amor tu sabes que uno no le para mucho._

 **9:35am (N)**

 _Y como pretendes bajarla? A punta de baño? Iras a pasar medio día en la ducha, que odiosa, aun no tengo el titulo de medico_

 **9:36am (S)**

 _Que haces?_

 **9:37am (N)**

 _Busco unos papeles para mi graduación y tu?_

 **9:42am (S)**

 _Desayunaba, me gusta tu cabello, pero me gusta mas cuando lo llevas suelto, aprovecha la mañana para hacer tus diligencias_

 **9:44am (N)**

 _Me has detallado… interesante, estoy aprovechándola busco los papeles y hablo contigo,_

 **10:06am (S)**

 _Disculpa voy manejando, tu buscas los papeles y yo manejo, te contesto, así que también te estoy aprovechando._

 **10:06am (N)**

 _Me aprovechas? Tú siempre puedes aprovecharme Siempre que quieras ;)_

 **10:07am (S)**

 _Interesante…_

 **Lo dejo por los momentos aquí jejejeje, luego matan a la autora… "shizuru" me esta quitando la concentración porque esta mandándome notas de voz con canciones y mensajes subliminales, lo lamento lectores jajajaja, échenle la culpa a ella. Hasta la próxima, actualizare mas seguido, lo prometo**


	4. En mi vida

**Hola lectores, como están? Espero muy bien….**

 **Regresando a la historia…**

 **Ya saben que MAI HIME no me pertenece, etc., etc.….**

 _ **En mi vida**_

 _Nunca han pensado que a veces por mensajes las personas son una y cuando están de frente son otra? Jaja así me paso con shizuru, por mensajes me decía tantas cosas, y cuando la invite a salir ella lo tomo como una cita, me dijo que estaba feliz de tener una cita conmigo, sin embargo tuve que plantarla por motivos de trabajo T_T. que horror…._

 _S: Natsuki ya vamos a cumplir un mes._

 _N: un mes?_

 _S: Siii, un mes desde que empezamos a hablar_

 _N: si es verdad shizuru, que rápido pasa el tiempo._

 _ **Dado que debía la cita, cuadre para que saliéramos, Nosotras tenemos una amiga en común (midori), así que como debía pagarle la salida a shizuru cuadre para salir con las 2 de una vez, ella encantada porque se lleva muy bien con ella, pasamos la tarde entre risas, y desastres, Midori propuso ir a comer helado, así que fuimos, ya que después ella debía ir a su casa. Sin embargo el helado no me apetecía tanto ya que estaba algo angustiada pero shizuru tranquilamente se ofreció a alimentarme**_

 _N: oye shiz no es necesario…_

 _S: natsuki no quiere de mi heladito?_

 _N (nooo, esa carita no): si shiz, si quiero. No te pongas así triste que me matas_

 _S: OK toma_

 _ **Admito que disfrute mucho que me diera helado, aunque también note que me veía los labios muy detenidamente mientras me alimentaba, probablemente ideas mías.**_

 _M: oigan chicas debo irme, pórtense bien eh._

 _Nosotras: si midori_

 _S: ¿que hora es natsuki?_

 _N: las 6 apenas shizuru_

 _S: te llevo a tu casa?_

 _N. de ser por mi me quedo todo el resto del día y noche contigo, pero bueno a las 9 es buena hora que regrese. Tranquila_

 _S: OK, que hacemos?_

 _N: tu me dijiste tenias ganas d caminar por el parque, que te gusta, que tal si vamos a ver si sigue abierto?_

 _ **Fuimos pero el parque ya estaba cerrado. así que ella dijo que mejor íbamos a cenar, y así fue, compramos comida, fuimos a un parque cerca de su casa, nos sentamos y comimos, hablamos, todo era perfecto….**_

 _S: vamos a tu casa, tú estas chiquita, y no debes estar tan tarde fuera de casa_

 _N: no me trates como una niña shiz._

 _ **Camino a casa, ella iba manejando, nuestras manos agarradas, acariciándose, el silencio de la noche siendo nuestro cómplice, sus dedos deslizando suavemente por la palma de mi mano, los míos por el dorso de su mano, me apretaba la mano izquierda y yo apretaba su mano derecha, nuestros anillos se juntaban, nuestras miradas se juntaban en los semáforos rojos, las estrellas iluminando en lo alto del cielo, la luna llena brillaba como nunca… simplemente perfecto.**_

 _S: te cuidas chiquita, gracias por esta tarde, me divertí mucho. Te veo cuando vayas a la clínica, feliz casi primer mes_

 _N: feliz casi primer mes mi castaña hermosa…_

 _ **A los 5 días fue la fecha yo le lleve una rosa turquesa… la tenia en mi chaqueta mientras esperaba que shiz llegara, claro muy disimulada para que la sorpresa no se perdiera**_

 _N: cierra los ojos shiz_

 _S: no me secuestres natsuki, yo te doy la clave junto con la llave del carro_

 _N: jajaja no seas boba, cierra los ojos_

 _S: OK, pero tengo miedo_

 _N: shiz deja el puchero, cierra los ojos bien, deja la trampa_

 _ **Y se la coloque cerca, le pedí abriera los ojos, me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, los Ángeles debieron estar celosos en ese momento**_

 _S: hace tiempo que no me regalan una rosa, que bella rosa natsuki de donde la sacaste?_

 _N: ahm por allí, un rosal muy hermoso que vi y quise traerte una_

 _S: gracias, de verdad que belleza_

 _N: esto no es nada para lo que quiero darte shiz, me alegra te guste._

 _ **Al siguiente día le lleve un libro que ella quería leer hacia tiempo, me comento así que busque las librerías se lo compre y se lo lleve… ver su sonrisa, su risa, como se sonrojaba sinceramente, lo mas hermoso, yo verla a ella es como si el coro de Ángeles cantara detrás de mi, ella es….. Es simplemente perfectamente imperfecta.. Todo lo que tanto buscaba, lo que esperaba y que sin creer que en ella lo conseguiría, lo conseguí.**_

 _ **Pero aun había algo mas que me inquietaba… esta casada.**_


	5. Si fuera por mi, te llevo al infinito

**Dios que vergüenza por el abandono, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas que bueno, no vienen al caso. Prometo esta vez si prometo actualizar más seguido, sé que muchos preguntan que ha sido de la relación de shizuru y natsuki, sin más que decir, las formalidades**

 **Mai hime no me pertenece**

 **Etc.**

 **Etc.**

 **Etc.**

 **A lo que vamos...**

 **Si fuera por mí, te llevo al infinito**

 _El Tiempo jugaba a mi favor, y así lo agradecí hasta que, como todo en la vida, se llenó de ironías. Salimos unas cuantas veces más, siempre me encanta estar a su lado, su delicado cabello que se mueve rebelde con la brisa, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus caricias y la cuenta iba creciendo cada vez más con cada mes que pasaba... Claro yo no era poseedora de riquezas ni nada similar, sin embargo, los pequeños detalles, como cartas, dibujos, canciones dedicadas solamente a ella, sin embargo, un día mi hermosa castaña me comentaría el mal que la aquejaba ..._

 **N:** Shiz, ya tenemos 8 meses... Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado de esta manera que tú y yo entendemos, que nos complementamos a pesar de todo, la paz que me abunda cuando estoy contigo es indescriptible, quien se imaginaria que la ninfa de mis sueños, que tú con solo mirarme me llenas de tranquilidad así pasen las mil calamidades a nuestro lado. Te Adoro ángel mío, viniste a mi salvación en el momento justo, sin necesidad de buscarte.

 **S:** Nat gracias a ti por dedicarme tanto de ti en este tiempo, conozco tantas facetas de ti que, aunque parezcas ruda y a veces lo seas eres tan tierna, adorable, tan sutil. Quería contarte algo, sabes que mi esposo Reito me ha dado la oportunidad de que adoptemos a una niña que espera una prima de él, sin embargo, sabes que al no poder tener hijos y tener tanto tiempo casados, es como una vergüenza a mi familia, no sé que hacer, dime amor, que hago...

 _Ok, yo si sabía por algunos episodios de conversaciones en que tuve con mi castaña que no podía tener hijos, eso no mejoraba el hecho de yo ser mujer y no poder darle esa felicidad, obviamente ella estaba casada y ya previamente me había dejado claro que así tuviese la oportunidad de concebir con otro hombre no lo haría ya que ella amaba a su esposo, a pesar de muchas circunstancias que pasaban_

 **N:** Te voy a responder como enfermera, como tu amiga, como tu... bueno como la facción que desees sea para responderte. Como personal de salud te digo que ese embarazo tiene que estar muy bien cuidado y que obviamente cuides tus espaldas haciendo el papeleo legal totalmente

 **S:** Nat...ya la niña nacerá en 2 meses

 **N:** aja y ¿han velado su embarazo?, ¿ha ido a sus controles?, ¿se han asegurado de que no bebiera sustancias ilícitas durante el mismo?, ¿las vitaminas fueron debidamente proporcionadas a la chica que tendrá la bebe?

 **S:** no, no lo se

 **N:** ok eso de primera instancia, segundo, sabes que solo deseo tu felicidad, si tanto deseas un bebé yo puedo dártelo, pero aun soy muy joven para eso, quiero tener primero una estabilidad en todos sus sentidos para poderle proporcionar todo lo que desee ella o él y quiero que vivas a mi lado

 **S:** sabes que soy casada

 **N:** y tú sabes que nada me importaría, si es por eso llevarte a otro país e iniciar de cero

 **S:** ¿porque eres tan bella?

 **N:** ¿y tu porque me cambias el tema?, deja la necedad shizuru, sabes que, si me dices que, si te llevo al mismo infinito, sé que no puedo darte riquezas que aún no tengo, pero déjame ser mejor cada día a tu lado

 **S:** esto es fuerte, sentir algo por ti, cosa que no he sentido con más nadie a pesar de todas mis amistades de ese "bando", años de mi vida junto a una persona con el cual ya ni colocar el tema de los hijos se puede sin una discusión, pero tu... tu mi bella natsuki, has llegado a mí, me has dado más de lo que algún día pude pedirle a alguien, me has dado la oportunidad de ser yo, esa persona que hace años no veía en mí, pero con eso, tu misma te harás daño en un tiempo, eres tan madura para tu edad, quien diría que hasta en tus pensares más honestos esos que vienen desde tu corazón serias hasta más madura que yo para tomar una decisión de esa magnitud, ofreciéndome el todo por el todo, ¿sabes? Lamento decepcionarte y no poderte dar más, pero no lo dejaré, si el me deja es otra cosa, pero yo a él no, no lo hare, él es mi esposo de casi toda mi vida

 **N:** lo entiendo. Igual aquí estaré siempre porque tú eres mi agraciado ángel, ese que me salvo de la soledad una vez más y estoy segura que eres tú...

 _Vamos, esto no era fácil, mi ángel me cortaba las alas sin siquiera pensar lo que le decía, era fuerte, y a la vez lo entendía, yo no podría darle lo que ella deseaba, darle una semilla, un hijo de ella y mío y de ser así habría que estar un 3ero en la situación que colocara su "semilla", sin embargo yo lo que dije se lo decía de corazón, el tan anhelado hijo que ella deseaba se lo iba a dar, si ella así lo deseaba, los medios era lo de menos para mí.. ._

 **Se hicieron los 12 meses de nuestra relación que era más que nada compañía, caricias y detalles ya olvidados con el tiempo por quien compartía su cama cada noche a su lado ahogándose en licor y ahogándola a ella de preocupaciones innecesarias, yo siempre a su lado escuchándola, aconsejándola, estando allí, no adoptaron a la niña que venía en camino dado a otra discusión en la cual su grandioso y magnánimo esposo le dijo que si Dios no quería que tuviesen hijos, no los tendrían condenando a mi amada a una vida sin la felicidad que ella deseaba...**

 **S:** natsuki, *me abrazo fuertemente* quiero decirte que renunciare a la clínica, en menos de 1 semana me iré del país a buscar prosperar en otro sitio para poder ayudar a mi familia

 _ **Se derrumbó mi mundo, al fin la había encontrado y la vida me la quitaba**_

 **N:** ya va, ¿Qué?

 **S:** me ire suki

 **N:** ¿a donde?

 _Cabe destacar que posterior a mi interrogatorio de con quien se iba, a donde iba a llegar, después de buscar en Google maps la dirección, asegurarme que no hubiese peligro cerca de donde estaría que por cierto era cerca de un Volcán, ósea a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre irse a vivir cerca de un VOLCAN, la gente no lee noticias o que, pase mi disgusto, sabía que no la vería y no quería sus lágrimas como última imagen_

 **N:** prométeme algo, antes de irte, el día antes o unos días antes, quiero verte, por última vez antes de irte, y yo te esperare como siempre, quiero saber de ti apenas llegues, ¿me lo concederías?

 **S:** sabrás de mí, te lo prometo, y ok saldremos yo tampoco quiero irme sin despedirme de ti

 _No pasaron muchos días cuando recibí la invitación a una tarde con mi princesa, mi ángel, mi amada, mi shizuru se me iría_

 **N:** hola amor *beso*

 **S:** hola

 _Y pude sentir la tristeza en su ser, aquella que le calaba la piel como si un tornillo taladrara su hermosura buscando romper ese frágil cristal_

 **N:** sabes que me matas cuando estas triste, aquí estoy mi niña, no te he dejado, ni lo haré. Aquí estoy para ti

 **S:** me pidió el divorcio, me dijo que si me iba el no iría conmigo, me siento tan perdida, renuncie a mi trabajo, me falta poco para irme, debo llegar y hacer mis maletas, anoche hablamos tanto él y yo, de lo que me enoja de lo que le enojaba a él, y limamos asperezas, pero el divorcio sigue en pie

 **N:** es un idiota

 **S:** natsuki.!

 **N:** es la verdad.! ¿Sabes la dicha que yo tendría de tener una esposa como tú?, sabes que cada noche yo solo velaría tus sueños, te abrazaría y procuraría que nada te hiciera llorar, sabes cuánto, Afffff, es un estúpido, como no ve lo valiosa que eres

 **S:** ya amor

 _Agarro mi mano, la acarició, si bien no era fácil para ella estar entre espada y espada, obviamente no la ayudaba con mi molestia hacia su esposo al cual si lo veía lo agarraría a golpes._

 **Por los momentos hasta acá este cap. Les dejare una pequeña reflexión que quizás algunos no compartan, pero es mi manera de pensar:**

 **El que AMA hace todo por ver feliz a quien es su felicidad, a veces el amar es mal entendido y es poco valorado cuando entregas todo por alguien, pero saben que, el amar es encontrar un punto medio donde tu eres feliz haciendo feliz a la persona que elegiste, porque para eso existen millones de MILLONES en el mundo y tu escogiste a él o ella para estar juntos, tu escogiste hacerle feliz así fuese con pequeños detalles como las rosas de un jardín tomada furtivamente por un enamorado/a para darle a su pareja, el amar hoy en día esta tan sobrevalorado que ya nadie piensa en la felicidad de nadie, solo ves pensamientos egoístas en cada toma de decisión, debes pensar en que lo que escojas en una relación que compete a dos, le influirá tanto a ti como a esa persona, porque cuando hay 2, deben sostenerse mutuamente, porque aunque el mundo venga en su contra, si esa persona te complementa, si esa es tu verdadera felicidad, LUCHA por hacerle y hacerte feliz, porque deciden unir todo en una persona, deciden ser uno en vez de dos, porque lo que hagas en PRO de esa persona lo harás en PRO a tu propio bienestar..**


	6. Aunque estes con el

**Hola queridos lectores, acá responderé sus comentarios que me han animado a seguir esta historia**

Love novels: gracias por ser la primera persona que creyó en mi historia y bueno actualizando poco a poco jeje, prometo seguir sorprendiéndoles

Handymanjett: jaja si, es triste.! Pero bueno hay situaciones de la vida en que tienes que simplemente _ver los toros desde la barrera,_ no siempre todo será como quieres, pero como te deja buenos recuerdos.!

Guest: aquí va otra Conti

Nat: perdona el olvido, el trabajo literalmente me consumía, pero ya iré adelantando poco a poco, como no, los celos ya son un ticket asegurado en esta historia, lo de Nao realmente era como una obligación por culpa, el hecho de mantener la relación y hacerle tan desdichada a natsuki el día de su graduación, como dicen hay momentos para todo, pero Nao particularmente tenía malos momentos para decir las cosas

Bolt: prometo actualizar más seguido para que continúes leyendo

Chat'de'Lune: Me reí mucho con tus comentarios, si pues le tiraron los tejos y muy feo, sin embargo, aclaro que esta relación de natsuki y shizuru aún está en plano de amistad con derechos por decirlo de alguna manera, besos, afecto reciproco, caricias, pero nada más digamos que es un noviazgo muy inocente a pesar que hablamos de que las protagonistas tienen unos 25 y 32 años, para ellas el simple hecho de estar juntas vale más que cualquier cosa, sin importar el lugar o quien las rodee. Feliz y bendecido día para ti también

 **Muy bien ahora si, continuare la historia, no sin antes agradecerles por leerla a pesar de ser muy inexperta en esto de los fics**

 **Aunque estés con él**

 _Ya sabía que mi castaña se iría, y no quería dejarla ir, pero era lo mejor, su felicidad era lo que yo siempre deseaba sin importar nada, esa noche no me siguió contestando ni llamada, ni mensaje, al siguiente día como yo sabía que se iría tenía una tristeza profunda, pero ella no quería fuese al terminal a despedirla, así que cumplí su deseo._

 **4 días después**

 _ **S:**_ hola mi natsuki, ¿cómo estás?

 **N:** hola shiz, bien ¿y tú?, ¿llegaste bien, como esta todo por allá?

 **S:** natsuki, decidí no irme

 **N:** explícame

 **S:** no me fui, porque Reito me dijo que no lo hiciera... Me siento tan frustrada, es la segunda vez que tengo la oportunidad de emprender un viaje lejos del país para prosperar y por el he declinado

 **N:** ¿y ahora?

 **S:** bueno, me quedé sin trabajo, no me fui del país, me encuentro estancada natsuki, triste porque Reito ya me trajo los papeles de divorcio.

 **N:** no te deja ir, pero te mantiene allí en tu casa, sin trabajo ni tú, ni el ¿para que?

Mi shizuru no se fue, pero tampoco seguiría trabajando en el mismo sitio que yo, y se iba a divorciar, Dios mío, pero ¿que locura es esta?, mi castaña muere de la tristeza, de la frustración y sinceramente quiero agarrar a Reito, secuestrarlo, darle la paliza de su vida, quizás romperle uno que otro hueso, y enseñarlo a ser hombre, pero eso no arreglaría lo que evidentemente está dañado, shizuru no se repondrá de esta así no más. ***piensa, piensa***...

Pasaron los días, shizuru seguía deprimida, su esposo se había ido de su casa y a mí me había bloqueado todo tipo de contacto con ella, no quería salir conmigo, no quería que la viera, no quería ni que fuera a su casa, no quería nada y eso me tenía mal, pero ¿que hacer?

 **N:** Se que no quieres salir, pero si quieres ven a mi casa, mi mama me ha preguntado mucho por ti últimamente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Una tarde de enero me encontraba de guardia serian aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde cuando me enteré que mi madre ingreso de emergencia en una clínica que me quedaba muy lejos de mi trabajo, no tenía como llegar, pero tenía claro algo:_ _ **debía ir**_ _, esa tarde trabaje con shizuru, le pedí que por favor me llevara ya que mi Ducati mi fiel amiga estaba en el taller y tenía que ir, ella fue conmigo, esa noche conoció a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermana. Nadie podía agarrarle la vía a mi mamá y ella se ofreció, yo ya había buscado todo porque era costumbre que cuando Saeko se sentía mal yo agarraba sus vías o lo que ameritara. Pero esa noche shizuru le hablo con un amor a Saeko y ella se dejó cateterizar la vía, posterior a eso se hicieron amigas, la cual mi mamá sospechaba que ella y yo teníamos algo porque varias veces me había llamado amor en frente de mi familia causando obviamente varios sonrojos en mí, hasta que ella misma dijo que tenía esposo_

Realmente prefería que pensaran que era mi novia, un sueño hecho realidad, además era la única que a Saeko le había dado confianza y se reían, hablaban de mi cuando era chiquita y yo **Trágame tierra** , en mi vida vi una persona que le agradara tanto a mi familia, hasta para eso Shizuru era perfecta.

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

 **S:** iré un día de estos, cuadremos

Pasaron los días shizuru no vino, quedamos en salir, y nada, no quería.

 **S:** hola mi natsuki ¿Cómo has estado?

 **N: ¿** bien y tú?Shizuru recuerdas una de las canciones que te dedique **¿** Recuerdas aquella noche en el parque skate?

 **S:** si, si recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

 **N:** la estoy escuchando ahorita,

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cuando teníamos unos 7 meses, salimos a almorzar juntas, estuvimos con un amigo de mi castaña, pasamos una tarde amena entre cuentos, risas, cuando ya eran las 6pm quedamos en ir a un skate park que estaba cerca de donde vivía ella_ _ ***cabe destacar que AMO las patinetas, deportes extremos son tan kawaiii *_*, ok, ya va, natsuki regresa en ti***_ _cof cof aja como decía; esa noche el cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube en el horizonte, estrellas por doquier y como no una gran mujer a mi lado mientras veíamos los adolescentes caerse de las patinetas..._

Que bonita estas  
Cada día más  
Tanto que decir

Tanto que reír para no llorar 

_pasaron unos minutos y observe que mi niña se trataba de abrigar en si, tenía frio, la abrace y me miró, me regalo una mirada llena de ternura_ _ ***me enamora *-*. Que ojos 3***_

Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento  
Que es libre como el viento

 _Me miró mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta para dársela, a lo que me dijo que no, que mi calor era más que suficiente._

 _esa noche ella me beso. Con ternura, con miedo, con una promesa sellada de silencio._

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
Solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón  
Es el único que siempre tiene la razón  
He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
Mi promesa es respetarte bien

Y no dejare de amarte, aunque estés con el

 _Te quiero mi shizuru, te querré siempre y estaré contigo aún más allá de la vida si es el caso, renaceré en cada vida y te buscare, estaré a tu lado e intentare en cada vida llegar a tiempo a ti, para que quizás en alguna de esas vidas tu y yo estemos juntas._

Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo haré  
Quedan los recuerdos  
Flotando entre tus besos  
Anoche lo soñé

 _¿Por qué eres tan bella conmigo natsuki, sabes cuantas chicas hay por allí, esperando les des todo ese amor que me das a mí?, toda esa entrega, toda... tu_

Sera que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
Pero es imposible callarme lo q siento  
Que llevo aquí mi dentro

 _Porque cuando sentí que iba a tocar fondo, mis ojos encontraron los tuyos, porque cuando sentía que no escuchaba nada en mis tinieblas, llego tu dulce voz, porque, aunque tengas esposo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, así sea de esta forma o de la forma que quieras. shizuru_

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
Solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón  
Es el único que siempre tiene la razón

 _Mi natsuki canta lindo, pero como que los vecinos de esa casa que tienen la canción a todo volumen como que estaban de acuerdo contigo, ¿no será que mi natsuki me engaño y me trajo acá con unos planes ya establecidos?_

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
Mi promesa es respetarte bien  
Y no dejare de amarte, aunque estés con el 

_SHIZURUUUU.!. ¿cómo dices eso?_ _ ***sonrojo hasta los oídos***_ _, no había planeado nada._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 **Hasta acá esta continuación lectores, la canción que está allí es Aunque estés con el de Luis Fonsi, no sé si es del gusto de ustedes, pero le sugiero la escuchen, es muy linda.**

 **Hasta la próxima.!**


	7. ¿Tu y yo?

**Hola... *la autora se esconde para que no le caigan encima los lectores* pido disculpas. Pero acá estoy de regreso.!**

 _ **Ya no sé que pasa con mi vida, no sé a dónde me dirijo, no sé que hacer.!**_

 _ **Shizuru**_

Me llamo Shizuru Fujino, soy una castaña con ojos rojos como mi padre, tengo 32 años de edad y tengo casada 13 años, yo creí lo tenía todo, una casa, carro, un trabajo estable, un esposo que me amaba y yo lo amo a él. Pero los problemas empezaron cuando no pudimos tener hijos, primero era una cuestión de tratamiento por mi parte y luego era el quien tenía el problema, ¿que cosa más loca no?, cuando crees que tienes todo, la vida se encarga de hacerte ver que de verdad no tienes nada. Hasta que la conocí... Hace ya 15 meses conozco a Natsuki, una chica magnifica, tan especial, tan ella, con una personalidad arrasadora, con una humildad tan grande a pesar de todo lo que sabe, de lo que ha estudiado, es una niña tan madura para su edad.

Claro su primera, dejó mucho que desear, de hecho, no sabía dónde esconder mi cara, yo sé que la había provocado, _***ya va, ¿yo dije que la provoque?, no, no, no fue así, yo solo era amable***_ le sonreía, y bueno jugaba con mi cabello cada vez que ella pasaba _***eso no es provocar***_ eso es estehm ser amable, como decía XD. Realmente la primera vez que me dijo aquella oración, no sabía si gritarle, si darle una cachetada por el atrevimiento, reírme o pensar que tenía problemas mentales, yo ya la había visto por allí algunas veces, pero no fue hasta que trabajo en mi servicio para conocerla y vaya primera impresión.!

Tampoco sabía si darle mi número o no después de regañarla y ella seguirse insinuando, es que no entendía _**¿que le pasaba?**_ , bueno, realmente estas cosas siempre me sucedían, yo tengo muchas amigas lesbianas, pero yo no soy así, yo estoy casada con un hombre y lo amo, aunque siempre se me declararan mujeres y yo tenía que explicarles que no soy como ellas, siempre tenía algún inconveniente parecido, Gracias a Dios Reito nunca se enteró, _**¿que hubiese pensado de mí?,**_ de todas formas no era culpa mía que ellas creyeran eso. Al final le di el numero porque realmente a ella le urgía encontrar a Yukino y yo no tenía ganas de discutir por el motivo del que no le quisiera dar mi número, porque seguro que me reclamaba él porque no se lo daba, aunque tenía un buen motivo, _**el trabajo se respeta y además yo NO SOY GAY o ¿no era gay?...**_

Bueno, bueno, no nos desviemos del tema, pasa que, después que la seguí conociendo, me gustaba mucho hacerla sonrojar, o hablar con ella hasta tarde, inclusive con Reito durmiendo a mi lado yo hablaba con ella hasta la am, a veces no podía dormir y hablaba con ella, no sé que me hizo Natsuki, no sé que es esto que estaba sintiendo.

Yo la verdad en todo ese tiempo que nos conocíamos, las salidas, uff dígame el día que le di heladito en la boquita fufufu, _***sonrisa sádica***_ es que tenías que verla, creo que estaba preocupada o distraída, no quería comer helado así que me ofrecí como una buena amiga a darle helado, que iba a perder de todas formas, agarre una cucharilla, un poco de helado, se lo ofrecí y se negó, así que use mis dotes haciendo pucherito y ella gustosa se comió el helado, y yo me deleité de sus labios, los veía y me provocaba besarla _***¿yo dije besarla?, no, no, no era eso, me provocaba ehm, preguntarle a que odontólogo iba, si eso, es que tiene unos dientes bellos***_

Hacía ya un rato que venía maquinando que sucedía, pero no sé si sentía atracción, si sentía, gusto o solo era algo de capricho y llego una conversación que realmente no me incomodaba, yo creí que, si me incomodaría, pero no fue así

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Oi shizuru ¿y si te beso?_

 _ ***sorpresa, sorpresa***_ _¿cosita quiere besarme?_

 _Bueno_ _ ***rascándose la cabeza***_ _¿sí?_

 _¿Me preguntas o me dices natsuki?, vamos, yo sé que puedes ser más directa que eso, me consta_

 _Jaja, no es eso, si quiero besarte, pero no lo haré, ¿sabes por qué?_

 _No, no sé._ _ *** ¡oh vamos.! Más sale sea un buen motivo Natsuki, porque realmente muero por besarte y tu ni te enteras***_

 _Ah Shizuru es que esperare seas tú quien dé el primer paso,_ _ ***¿y ahora jugamos ajedrez?**_ _si se va a dar lo que sea que se dé entre nosotras será porque tú lo inicies, no tengo problema en hacerlo yo, pero eso le da entrada a la duda de que fui yo quien lo inicié, a la larga podrías reclamarme que fue mi responsabilidad y tu no querías, ¿me entiendes?_

 _ ***jaque mate, que inteligente***_ _si, entiendo, pero sabes que lo nuestro es pura amistad_

 _Jajajaja disculpa Shiz, pero ¿me lo dices para creértelo o me lo dices para que me lo crea yo?_

 _ ***bueno realmente para creérmelo yo***_ _Natsuki, te hablo en serio_

 _Ok shiz_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

 _Estoy consciente que el día que nos besamos, me sentí_ _ **magnifica,**_ _era de noche veía sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, y sus labios me llamaban besarlos, así que me acerque y lo hice, pero me asusto mucho porque ella no hizo nada, no me correspondió y creí haber cometido un error, no quería abrir mis ojos y ver su mirada desaprobatoria, decidí separarme de ella, (a pesar que solo hacia colocado mis labios sobre los suyos tiernamente), sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra me agarraba suavemente por la nuca evitando me separara, mi corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que se me iba a salir, sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, paso su lengua humedeciendo mis labios, me daba cortos besos, apretaba mis labios con los de ella, los besaba y chupaba lentamente, yo sentía desfallecer mis piernas, pase mis manos por su cuello y ella bajo su otra mano a mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, sus labios hábilmente recorrían los míos y yo me atreví, saque mi lengua un poco para probar los suyos, sentí en sus labios una sonrisa, no quería abrir los ojos pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo, atrapo mi lengua, chupo un poco suavemente y luego permitió seguir mi exploración en su boca, jugar con su lengua... que beso tan..._ _ **Divino**_

Después que nos separamos ella me veía como buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento en mí, en ese momento yo solo agarre su mano la acaricie, juntamos nuestras manos, y como siempre que estábamos juntas jugábamos con nuestras manos en silencio, nuestros anillos siempre coincidían juntos y me daba risa porque hasta sentía que éramos como esposas ... _**marido y mujer, no, mujer-mujer, ya va ¿yo dije eso?**_ _Shizuru definitivamente debemos hablar de esos pensamientos_

Ella siempre pendiente de mí, si me sentía mal, recibía 500 mensajes al día preguntándome como me sentía, si había bebido algo, que hacía, que no inventara mucho, si estaba triste ella siempre buscaba la ocasión para abrazarme aun si yo no le decía que estaba triste, era como si me leyera la mente, el día de san Valentín me regalo un chocolate grande con un libro que quería leer hacía tiempo, me dio rosas, azul cielo y turquesa, unas rosas muy hermosas, si que sabía escogerlas, quien diría que tras esa chica de aspecto tan rudo, detrás de esa guerrera encontraría un tierno cachorrito.

Claro como no todo era color rosa Mi esposo, empezó a beber más, llegaba borracho, se quedaba en la sala dormido y yo sufría verlo así, no tenía trabajo y los gastos salían de mi sueldo, ¿hasta cuándo iba a aguantar esa situación?, hablaba con él, que dejara de beber, que buscara trabajo, pero no quería, no quería buscar trabajo, ni hacer nada de nada, yo me vi atrapada entre espada y pared, me salió una oportunidad para irme del país para conseguir un mejor trabajo, tendría más ganancias y con eso podría cubrir los gastos de mi familia, arreglé mis papeles, cuadré todo, hable con mi chiquita antes de irme, no podía irme no más y dejarla así, sin que supiera, además, quería verla.

No contaba con que Reito y yo hablaríamos la noche antes de irme, nos dijimos todo lo que nos enojaba, y creo que limamos asperezas, pero, él no quería que me fuera y si me iba nos divorciábamos, yo jamás me imaginé estando en esta situación mi esposo de casi toda la vida, diciéndome que nos divorciábamos porque él no aceptaba que me fuera, es que ¿acaso no entendía que estando fuera podía mandar más dinero? ¿Qué debía hacer?, la única que me apoyaba y siempre me ha apoyado es mi chiquita, ella siempre me ha dicho que decida lo que decida estará a mi lado y me adorará de igual manera. Sus sentimientos son tan puros, así lo siento, es tan bonito sentirse querido, con Reito lo sentía hasta que la monotonía nos consumió.

 _ **No me fui del país**_

Para nada Él se fue de casa, dejándome sola, pensando que hacer, divorciada, triste, sola, sin trabajo, no quería saber de quede en el país por él y el me dejaba de igual manera, perdí mi viaje, mi oportunidad, ¿para que? para nada, Shizuru eres una estúpida, la que seguía allí era Nat, trataba de subirme el ánimo, ya no sabía cuántas veces le había rechazado salir, ir a su casa, nada, de verdad que estaba en un pozo de depresión, me senté en la sala de mi casa y dije que no podía seguir en esto, decidí salir con ella, fuimos al parque.

 _ **Natsuki**_

el primer parque al que fuimos juntas, con unos puentes que conectaban una parte del parque con la otra, senderos de piedras, un rio que atravesaba el parque, muchas plantas de bambú, los guardabosques en caballos vigilando el parque, y mucha fauna, había reptiles, aves, peces en un estanque que venia del rio, donde decidimos sentarnos, coloque un paño en una de las rocas para que mi bella no se ensuciara el pantalón que cargaba, ella iba vestida con pantalón negro, camisa rosada, su cabello suelto, yo estaba con una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalón negro y mi cabello en una cola de caballo, se me hacia cómodo cargarlo así.

que linda vista, ¿no crees shizuru?, mira esos pececitos

si, me gusta mucho la vista, sobre todo ver a esa chica

¿chica?, ***volteando a ver a todos lados*,** ehh, shizuru no veo a nadie, estamos solo tú y yo

ara ara, natsuki no se entera de nada, olvídalo ***puchero***

no shiz, esa cara no vale.

 _Después de un rato de bromas, al final no supe a que chica se refería shizuru, quizás fue alguien que paso, y no la vi, ya va._

shizuru, no quiero estés viendo chicas cuando estás conmigo, además yo no la vi, ¡no tengo ojos para nadie si no para ti y tu ves a otras.! **=/**

jajajajaja, ¿natsuki esta celosa?

no, osea si, ya va, Oiii shizuru no me le des vuelta a la panqueca

ara ara, ¿tienes hambre? Y eso que comimos antes de venir _***cara pensativa***_ si sigues comiendo así tendré que colocarte a hacer ejercicio

* **mirada seria*** shizuru

natsuki no aguanta juego, al final no sé de que te preocupas si me refería a ti

¿a mí?, la chica que te referías ¿era yo?

Mmju, la verdad es que no te enteras de nada

La mañana era perfecta, poco sol, muchos animalitos y una dama preciosa a mi lado, que me hacía quedar embobada mirándola, jugamos con el agua del estanque, shiz me dijo que le gustaban las tortugas de agua, pero se me ha hecho difícil encontrarle unas, imagínate, las he buscado en cada tienda de animales que he visto y nada, no tienen, pero no me rendiré, le conseguiré las tortugas, ella obviamente no se lo imagina, será una mega sorpresa.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tranquilas, jugando, almorzamos y nos fuimos al skate park, definitivamente ese era nuestro sitio favorito, la deje 5 minutos sola y busque algo en una chaqueta que cargaba y la había dejado en el carro, sin que mi princesa se diera cuenta, esta noche era todo o nada, quizás era rápido, pero debía intentarlo. Aun no caía el atardecer, pero estaba próximo, el horizonte estaba de color naranja y los vecinos tenían música, realmente cualquiera pensaría que se habían colocado de acuerdo conmigo jaja, tenían una canción muy linda de la cual me sabía muy bien la letra.

 _me acerque a mi castaña y la abrace de espaldas_

 _ **Eres todo en mi**_

 _ **El sol que me ilumina**_

 _ **Y me hace tan feliz**_

 _ **la fuerza que conduce**_

 _ **Mi existir**_

 _ **Solo tú, mi amor**_

 _realmente era un poco más alta que ella así que me aproveche de eso, mientras le cantaba en el oído_

 _ **Si me abrazo a ti**_

 _ **Yo siento que tu esencia**_

 _ **Se dispersa en mi**_

 _ **No queda ni un espacio**_

 _ **En mi sentir**_

 _ **Eres tú mi luz**_

 _La sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y le di un suave beso en la mejilla_

 _ **Eres todo en mi**_

 _ **Y llevo entre mis labios**_

 _ **Todo tu sabor**_

 _ **Cruzare, mi bien**_

 _ **Océanos mas profundos**_

 _ **Por saber de ti**_

 _Le di la vuelta y nos quedamos mirando de frente, ¿Sabes shiz?, desde el primer día que te vi, te metiste en mí, no sé que me hiciste, quisiera pudieras entrar aquí *_ _ **lleve su mano a mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón y luego a mi frente***_ _para que sientas y pienses lo que yo siento por ti_

 _ **Eres todo en mi**_

 _ **Por siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **Desde que te vi**_

 _ **Nunca más tendré**_

 _ **Temor pues con tu amor**_

 _ **Volví a sentir y a renacer**_

 _Has sido una persona tan especial conmigo, que me has hecho cometer locuras, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre mi niña, estaré contigo_

 _ **Volaré por ti**_

 _ **A un mundo donde beba**_

 _ **Solo de tu amor**_

 _ **Dejando la distancia**_

 _ **Tras de mi**_

 _ **Solos tu y yo**_

 _Sabes que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero si soy alguien para apoyarte, escucharte, fastidiarte, cuidarte, bueno, todo lo que termine en arte jaja_

 _ **Eres todo en mi**_

 _ **Y llevo entre mis labios**_

 _ **Todo tu sabor**_

 _ **Cruzare, mi bien**_

 _ **Océanos más profundos**_

 _ **Por saber de ti**_

 _Además, shiz, tampoco es que sea muy fácil que te deshagas de mí, soy un poco necia, bueno ok, quizás un poco muy necia_ _ ***ella se comenzó a reír***_ _trato de ser seria y no puedo si te ríes, no se vale_

 _ **Eres todo en mi**_

 _ **Por siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **Desde que te vi**_

 _ **Nunca más tendré**_

 _ **Temor pues con tu amor**_

 _ **Volví a sentir y a renacer**_

 _Adoro esta vista sabes_ _ ***abrazándola**_ _ *****_ __ _me encantaría toda la vida compartir momentos como este contigo_

 _ **Bailaremos hoy**_

 _ **Sobre una nube blanca**_

 _ **Que en el cielo esta**_

 _ **Tus ojos como estrellas**_

 _ **Brillaran**_

 _ **Para mí, por mi**_

 _No te asustes, tampoco es que voy a secuestrarte, aunque debes de admitir que estos secuestros son buenos jaja,_ _ ***me acerque y deposite sobre sus labios un tierno beso***_

 _ **Jamás se ira la magia de sentir**_

 _ **Tu aliento sobre mi**_

 _ **Volcando mis sentidos**_

 _ **Para amar**_

 _ **Solo por tu amor**_

 _ **Mi amor**_

 _Su mirada estaba entre triste, alegre, ida, pero me abrazaba más y yo a ella._

 _ **Bailaremos hoy**_

 _ **Sobre una nube blanca**_

 _ **Que en el cielo esta**_

 _ **Tus ojos como estrellas**_

 _ **Brillaran**_

 _ **Para mí, por mi**_

 _El sol caía en el horizonte, dando tonalidades violáceas en el mismo, y decidí que ese era el momento, me aparte, me coloque de rodillas, saque una cajita que guardaba con recelo y mire a mi princesa_

shizuru vámonos del país, cásate conmigo, empecemos de 0. Lo quiero todo... pero contigo. ¿que dices? * _ **mostrándole un anillo con una amatista y un diseño parecido a unas serpientes que hacían la forma del anillo***_

¿Sabes? Ya no tengo nada que perder natsuki, acepto...

 _Deslicé el anillo en su dedo, quedo perfecto, me levanté, la abrace, la bese_

 **N/A: disculpad la tardanza** _ ***la autora voltea de lado a lado, esta paranoica y cree que los lectores pudiesen esperarla fuera para matarla***_ **chau.!**


	8. El suegro y el viaje

_**...Interesante, cuéntame más...**_

 _Habían pasado 20 días desde que le pedí a shizuru fuera mi todo, hemos estado arreglando los papeles, escogimos Francia para vacacionar unos 2 meses será un bonito sitio, nos emociona conocer la torre Eiffel, ver la catedral de Notre Dame, observar la magnificencia de las obras expuestas en el museo del Louvre, pasar por el arco del triunfo de París, ir al palacio de Versalles, caminar por el jardín de las Tullerías, observar la belleza de la Montmartre mientras se visualiza el río Sena y subir hasta la Basílica del Sacré Cœu, vivir la adrenalina en el Aiguille du Midi y ver el Mont Blanc. Luego de eso escogeremos donde vivir definitivamente, entre las opciones tenemos Alemania, España, EEUU. Aun no decidimos, pero lo que sea, que sea todo junto a ella_

 **Aun me faltaba algo MUY importante**

\- ¿en serio lo harás?

\- si

\- nat tengo miedo, ¿y si no lo toma tan bien?

\- obvio lo tomara bien voy a decirle que te llevaré conmigo a otro país, aparte de lo obvio que viviremos juntas, que estarás conmigo a partir de ahora, ah y claro haciendo énfasis que serás mi esposa en lo cual también podemos incluir en la oración dormir en la misma cama, bañarnos en la misma ducha, oh y el sexo, no, no creo lo tome tan mal, podemos suponer que no dirá nada respecto a tu ex esposo, realmente creo que deberíamos a que me lean el tarot y luego te digo si lo tomara bien, ¿Qué dices?

\- odio cuando eres sarcástica

\- mentira, así me quieres mi niña

\- ok, vamos

 _Ok Natsuki aquí vamos_

\- hola papá, ¿cómo estás?

\- bien mi hija, ¿qué te trae por acá?

\- bueno papá la realidad es que no vengo yo como tal a pedirte algo es Natsuki que quiere hablar contigo _***decía mientras se colocaba atrás de mí y me empujaba con valor hacia su papá como diciendo tú puedes***_

\- con que Natsuki, Mucho gusto Kurimoji, dime ¿de dónde se conocen?

\- El gusto es mío señor Kurimoji, me llamo Natsuki Kuga, soy enfermera igual que Shizuru, nos conocimos en el centro de salud, quisiera venir a pedirle y comentarle algo que es muy importante para nosotras

\- para _**ustedes**_ ¿y que sería eso?

 _Ay mamita allí voy_

\- bueno, primero déjeme decirle que es usted un excelente padre y que Shiz es una gran persona y...

\- al punto

\- _***cielos esto va a estar fuerte, tiene el mismo mal carácter para los preámbulos y la misma mirada asesina que Shiz cuando se está impacientando***_ ok, mire me casare con su hija, nos iremos a vivir a otro país, yo la amo, estoy dispuesta a darle todo y más cuanto ella necesite, es el amor de mi vida, mi pingüino, mi cisne, y si no quiere la compare con alguna especie de animal le diré que es mi vida, mi motivo de vivir, la persona que me mueve el piso, seguro estará en shock debido a que me preguntara por su heterosexualidad y le aclaro que nosotras nunca pretendimos que esto sucediera, simplemente paso y ya, yo con ella quiero ver los amaneceres, atardeceres, acompañarla en la salud, la enfermedad, ser el motivo de sus sonrisas y nunca causarle tristezas, abrazarla y cuidarla, le aseguro que ella siempre será lo más hermoso que tenga, ella y nuestros hijos. La amaré, daré todo por ella, es el motor que mueve y me impulsa, mis ojos, mi corazón, mi pensamiento todo se resume a ella, entonces _**suegrito**_ a como yo lo veo, tiene 2 opciones, me deja demostrarle que a pesar de todo lo que viene puede que sea difícil pero que shizuru será la mujer más feliz del mundo o puede intentar hacer la negativa que estemos juntas y de igual manera jamás la dejare. Usted decide. _**Eso es, ahora respira Natsuki**_

\- cielos, _**colocando su mano en la cara**_

\- _**cara de desconcierto**_ ¿qué paso Shiz, dije algo mal?

-no amor nada

\- yo... _***veía a shizuru y me veía a mi***_ hija, ¿eres feliz?

\- si papá _***agarrando mi mano***_ como te dijo Nat, nosotras no planeamos esto, solo pasó y ya, no me arrepiento, me siento libre, siento paz y además las cosas en mi matrimonio anterior no funcionaban hace tiempo lo que pasa es que no había querido agobiarte con mis cosas y ahorita solo quiero que seas parte de mi vida

\- mi niña, nada me hace más feliz que tú lo seas, tienes mi bendición Kuga, pero si mi niña derrama una sola lagrima por ti _***mirada asesina y sonrisa***_ te mataré

\- s-sí señor, digo, no señor, ósea digo si la hare feliz. _**Gota escurriendo por la nuca**_

 _Shizuru corrió a abrazar a su papá y yo jamás me sentí tan feliz, el suegrito me aceptaba. Un paso más cerca de nuestro y vivieron felices para siempre_

\- por cierto, ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?

 _Shizuru y yo no lo creíamos, duramos como 5 minutos viéndonos la cara una a la otra sonrojadas, claro mi princesa lo sabe disimular mejor_

\- bueno papá es pronto para decirlo, pero yo quiero 2 _**me miraba de reojo**_

\- s-sí, dos me gustaría

\- hija podrías dejarme a solas con Kuga y prepararme uno de ese té negro con limón que tú haces, _**no Natsuki esto no iba a ser así de fácil**_

 _Shiz salió con dirección a la cocina con una sonrisa, esta sala como que se transformó, la luz se colocó a tono bajo casi rozando a la oscuridad, mi suegro se sentó al frente de mí y una lampara nos daba justo en la cara a ambos, la propia sala de interrogatorios_

\- ahora sí, hablemos, y si me vuelves a decir suegrito tendrás que explicarle a mi hija por qué no podrá tener hijos, ¿entendiste?

 _Por instinto me lleve las manos al pantalón._

\- ¡sí señor.!

\- bien, yo pregunto y tu respondes, ¿entendiste?

\- si... __

_Duramos un rato en silencio, yo diría que el estaba pensando sus preguntas, aunque pensó bastante, duro en silencio más de 15 minutos, yo agradecida que tardara más tiempo así él te debería estar más rápido y me evitaría muchas preguntas_

\- se conocieron en la clínica, ¿no?

\- si __

\- tu sabia que ella estaba casada, ¿correcto? __

\- correcto

\- sabes que ella tiene muchos años de casada, a decir verdad, no es que me llevara tan bien con él, pero igual son muchos años. _ **Shizuru por amor a la creación ¿Cuánto le falta a ese te?**_

\- señor si me disculpa, nosotras no decidimos que esto pasara así, yo no voy por la vida metiéndome en tríos amorosos para que quede claro, de hecho, bastante que le dije a Shiz que debíamos definir qué era lo que sentíamos y que pasaba, ¿sabía que su hija a veces dormía en la sala por las borracheras que agarraba su ex?

\- ¿QUE?!

\- y le sugiero baje la voz si no quiere que mi princesa nos encuentre en un interrogatorio

\- cof cof aja seguíamos, ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?, ¿acaso has osado desvirtuar a mi princesa en la casa mientras él estaba indispuesto debido al licor?!

 _Ok, indispuesto no es el término que yo usaría, yo diría, borracho, alcoholizado, con intoxicación etílica, con alcohol hasta la madre, pueden ser muchas palabras, pero ok, si lo quiere decir bonito, indispuesto será, ya va_

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE? _**Sonrojo mundial**_

 _Y como por arte de magia la sala regreso a la normalidad, nos veíamos como par de personas civilizadas conversando el en un mueble y yo en otro_

\- Amor ¿estás bien? _**Al fin apareciste shizuru con el famoso té que dura 40 minutos haciéndose**_

\- si amor, tu papá que me había dicho el nuevo precio de la mayonesa y me impacte _**sin preguntas mejor**_

 _Como que el suegro me agradecía que no dije nada porque me dio una sonrisa de complicidad y luego se dispuso a beber su té_

\- Hija mía, excelente té. ¿Cuándo se irán de viaje?

\- cuando su hija desee nos iremos, ya los papeles están listos y el dinero no es problema

\- yo quería que lo supieras antes de viajar papá, y ya que todo salió tan bien mi nat-su-ki deberíamos viajar el viernes.

 _Los días pasaron, compartíamos en casa del suegro, ah, se me olvidaba, los padres de shizuru están separados, ella escogió vivir con su papá y su mamá siguió su vida lejos de ellos, llego el tan preciado viernes y nos montamos en el avión que nos llevaria del aeropuerto de Narita a el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle en Paris, así que jugamos, dormimos, nos dimos unos cuantos besos, el viaje no fue nada aburrido por lo menos, tampoco teníamos niños golpeando el espaldar del asiento o personas roncando a la hora de dormir, simplemente éramos ella y yo, con un futuro por delante, nuestras manos siempre juntas, la separábamos para obviamente comer, beber agua, o cuando teníamos que ir al baño que no íbamos juntas si eso creían, aunque se me pasaban unas ideas pervertidas en el baño, pero mejor no, el recato ante todo, además yo soy muy tímida para esas cosas, y muy nerviosa, ¿si nos descubrían?_

-Amor, mi niña, despierta _**besito en la frente, naricita y labios**_

-si así me despertara siempre mi Natsuki debería de dormir más a menudo

- _ **sonrojo**_ ¡. baka.! ya llegamos

\- ¿tan pronto?

\- ¿pronto?, shizuru tenemos 12 horas y 30 minutos en el avión amor, ya ver tanta nube te hizo daño

\- fufufu

\- no puedo contigo

\- pero si aun no me cargas, deberíamos de practicar, así cuando nos casemos sabes que debes llevarme a _**nuestro lecho matrimonial**_ en tus brazos

 _Me perdí en esa imagen, totalmente_

\- nat-su-ki, vámonos amor, por cierto, sabes hablar francés me imagino

\- si bueno, hasta los momentos domino el francés, alemán, italiano, inglés, japonés, puedo leer portugués, ah y el español

\- necesito aprender de esa lengua _**sonrisa sádica**_

\- Shiz si me miras así no saldremos del Eiffel Seine hoy

\- impaciente mi Natsuki, quiere robarse mi virtud

\- Oi shizuru, vamos.

 _Llegamos al hotel, pedimos una suite, nos dieron una guía de lugares turísticos, números de agencias de viaje para tours, todo eso, nos tocó una habitación con una vista panorámica muy amplia, aparte de que parecía un departamento, muebles, cocina, mini bar, balcón, será que estoy tan acostumbrada a que existen hoteles tan básicos que abres la puerta y si acaso una mini nevera, la cama y el baño porque debe tenerlo, si no, triste. Pero esto, supero mis expectativas_

 **-** Cielo, báñate mientras pido algo para comer

\- esta mandona mi Natsuki, ¿no es mejor si te vienes a bañar conmigo?

\- ya tendremos tiempo _**agarrando el teléfono**_

\- pides algo rico

\- claro mi princesa, para ti lo mejor

 _Llamé y pedí un menú variado, también pedí me trajeran té ya que mi princesa no bebe café, pedí frutas con chocolate, lo cierto es que a los 10 minutos ya tenia una buena mesa armada para comer, los franceses son muy eficientes. Y como buena futura esposa me quite la ropa sin hacer ruido mientras mi niña aun estaba en la ducha con agua tibia, se debe haber relajado bastante porque ni se dio cuenta hasta que tenia mis manos en su espalda, acariciándola suavemente_

\- una vez alguien dijo que si se bañan de a dos el agua rinde más, hay que ahorrar para evitar que los pobres osos polares y zorros del ártico se sigan muriendo

\- insisto debiste ser veterinaria

\- eso dicen todos _**beso en el hombro**_

\- mmm

 _shizuru volteo y me beso, seguimos así un rato, hasta que ya empezamos a tener frio, nos terminamos de bañar, la enjabone, me enjabonó, manos para acá y para allá, pero sin tener relaciones aun, yo diría como un reconocimiento visual y táctil de ambos cuerpos, nos vestimos, ahora sí, ¡a comer. !, obviamente pedí mi tan adorada mayonesa y le unte a mi comida_

\- Amor, vamos a comer, descansamos un rato y salimos a dar una vuelta un poco más tarde ¿sí?

\- como decirte que no mi princesa castaña

 _Así fue, comimos, luego nos arreglamos en la cama ella apoyada en mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, cuando sentí que se había dormido, apague el televisor, la luz y disfrute la noche con mi princesa..._

Buenas noches queridos lectores, si, sé que quizás querían lincharme, y no, no abandone las historias, he reiniciado a escribir poco a poco debido a que estaba de luto y eso me bloqueo totalmente, luego les comentare con más detalle, acá una entrega más de esta historia, la de _**tu naturaleza y la mía**_ también de mi auditoria estaré actualizándola antes del fin de semana. Cuídense, aprecio los comentarios.


	9. Adios

_Que raro, no siento a Shizuru cerca, mmm debe ser que fue al baño_ _ **abriendo los ojos,**_ _veo la luz del baño prendida, escucho llanto, ¿está llorando?,_ _ **me levanto de la cama asustada, me acerco a la puerta del baño y la encuentro viendo su cara en el espejo, llorando,**_ _no me ve llegar porque como el espejo queda retirado de la puerta no da oportunidad para que me vea_

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Shizuru? Esto solo será peor para todos, debes ser sincera, debes serle sincera a Natsuki, ella ha hecho tanto por ti, y tu solo eres una cobarde que no puede decirle la verdad

 _¿De que hablara Shizuru? ¿Que tiene que decirme?, le pregunto? No, mejor será esperar a ver que me lo diga ella sola, me retiro lentamente sin hacer ruido y regreso a la cama, me arropo y me hago la dormida, como a los 10 minutos ella llega en silencio y se acuesta junto a mí, siento su mirada penetrante observándome, pero no dice nada_

\- _**susurro.**_ Que bella te vez durmiendo, Te Amo tanto, que tengo miedo a perderte por completo, no se qué hacer

 _Me seguiré haciendo la dormida a ver si me dice algo más, a ver Shizuru habla_

\- Siento como si estuviese entre la espada y espada, tu no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo, por haber permitido que el destrozara la felicidad que vivo contigo

 _¿El?, su ex – esposo seguramente, pero ella me dijo que ya había solucionado eso, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pasa?_

\- Bueno lo mejor será no seguir hablando, no quiero despiertes viendo mi cara toda llorosa, aun es temprano, y amo estar entre tus brazos

 _Se acomodo más pegada a mí, pero de espaldas, disimule y la abrace como si aun siguiera dormida, pero mi mente daba vuelta y vuelta, ¿porque ella dice que destrozo nuestra felicidad? ¿Que le hizo ese patán?, ahora si que me va a conocer, la sentí como se dormía y a los minutos sentí un liquido tibio en mi brazo, Shizuru estaba llorando dormida, ok, esto es grave_

 _Pasaron las horas, yo no podía dormir, ella sin embargo durmió corrido, de vez en cuando escuchaba sollozar o veía sus lagrimas caer, yo me levante de la cama y me senté cerca de la misma, solo a verla, pedí comida y la recibí sin hacer ruido de manera que ella al despertar tuviera algo que comer_

¿Siempre esperaras que me levante viéndome tan fijamente?, da miedo Nat-su-ki

Disculpa Shizuru es inevitable ignorar tanta belleza _**aplico lo que dije una vez, sufrir de lagunas mentales convenientes tiene su privilegio, además, ella tendrá que decirme por su cuenta**_

Aduladora

Realista cariño, realista, ¿quieres comer?

Si, muero de hambre, ¿Qué hora es?

Son las 3 de la tarde

¿Qué?

Así como escuchas, debe ser que estabas cansada por el viaje y eso, por eso no quise levantarte

¿tu dormiste bien?

Si, tranquila, después de comer ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Claro

 _Comimos y luego de un baño rápido, salimos a caminar por los alrededores, cabe destacar que cada país tiene su encanto y que este obviamente, todo es muy romántico, realmente, el olor floral por doquier, los arboles con sus diferentes colores de flores, de todos tamaños, las tiendas con sus decoraciones particulares, Shizuru veía todo, se emocionaba como niña, pero yo se que algo le pasaba, llegamos a un parque nos sentamos en un banco y ella estaba seria_

¿Estás bien amor?, te siento algo callada hace rato

Natsuki ¿me odiarías?

Eh. ¿a que viene esa pregunta?, no te puedo odiar porque te amo, te lo dije ya

Si, pero si te lastimo me odiaras

A ver ¿Qué te pasa Shizuru?

Bueno, es el...

¿el quien?

Mi ex esposo

¿Qué pasa con él?

Que debo regresar a vivir con el porque esta metiendo unos papeles por tribunales para quitarme todo, su condición es que regrese con él, que me olvide de ti y que si hago caso no lastimara a mi papá

¿No crees que puede estar exagerando?

No creo, yo te amo nat, pero ahorita debo resolver esto, discúlpame, regresare en 3 días a la casa con él, y no sé cómo hacer, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, pero no quiero que te lastime, tampoco puedo olvidarme de él, fueron muchos años y yo, no se qué siento por él, estoy confundida

¿confundida?

Si

¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Eres mi todo

¿Qué es el para ti?

Es importante en mi vida, pero no sé hasta qué punto

Ok Shizuru, hagamos algo, mañana mismo nos regresamos y vemos que papeles esta metiendo, si quieres te ayudo con el abogado, o lo que sea, cuando estés más clara de lo que pasa entonces nos reunimos, hablamos y vemos que pasa

Me odias ¿verdad?

No, solo adopto la postura más racional en estos momentos, no te voy a decir que no me dolió tu respuesta, solo que necesitas calmarte, pensar, preocuparte y ocuparte de este asunto, luego habrá tiempo

 _Ojala no hubiese dicho ese luego, si hubiese sabido que esa era la ultima vez que la vería, nunca hubiera dicho luego habrá tiempo, efectivamente, regresamos al siguiente día, había un papelero en tribunales para quitarle la casa, el carro, hasta la tortuga, Shizuru a partir del momento que llegamos ella se alejo mas y más, fue tanto así que no podía ir a verla, ni llamarla, nada, no acepto mi ayuda, yo pernoctaba una que otra noche en las afueras de su casa sin que me viera, tenía que escuchar como el patán ese llegaba borracho tirando la puerta, gritándole, invitando a sus amiguitos._

 _Una noche llego como todas las demás pasado de copa, se caía, Shizuru salió a ayudarlo y jamás me olvidare como le grito que era una cualquiera, que no era mas que una vulgar zorra, que la tenia el poder para quitarle todo y que la iba a dejar en la calle, ella no le dijo nada_

 _Yo estaba desesperada acudí al padre de ella para recibir una negativa de ayuda y que me corriera de la casa, diciendo que Shizuru era feliz con su esposo y que yo solo fui un desliz que me olvidara de ella, que me buscara otra, que shiz estaba donde debía estar, con su esposo_

 _Escuchar eso, me rompió el corazón y más cuando me fui ella estaba allí con su padre fue incapaz de verme a la cara alguna vez, todo lo que yo di, lo que anhele, lo que planee con ella, lo que habíamos construido juntas, todo se cayó, de la noche a la mañana, sin una verdadera explicación..._

 _Pasaron 2 años, y un día recibí un mensaje de ella que quería verme en el parque, yo fui, necesitaba explicaciones y ella debía dármelas, al llegar todo estaba tranquilo, habían pasado 20 minutos y nada que llegaba así que le escribí un mensaje_

Estoy por donde el señor de los helados, ¿dónde estás?

Cerca, dame unos minutos

 _15 minutos más y ya el desespero me estaba ganando_

 _ **Hasta que la escuche**_

Hola, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar

Ho-ola, ¿cómo estás? _**Bella, hermosa, magnifica, es poco para decir cómo fue mi impresión de verla otra vez, su sonrisa, toda ella**_

¿Bien y tú?

Bien

Estas de pocas palabras

Algo así _**mentira, estaba babeando mentalmente por ella**_

Bueno, quería verte otra vez, ¿puedo pedirte que me abraces?

¿me citaste acá porque querías un abrazo?

Si

Ok, _**siendo realista, yo también necesitaba el abrazo,**_ _me levante y la abrace, mis sentidos estaban alertas, su olor, su calor, su piel, todo ella quedo grabado en mi_

¿algún día me podrás perdonar?

Yo nunca te he odiado, y no tengo porque perdonarte, sin embargo, quisiera escuchar tus motivos

No los hay nat, solo debía hacerlo, debía hacer lo correcto

¿Hacerme creer que me amabas era lo correcto en ese momento entonces?

No, yo si te amo

¿amo? ¿Amo Shizuru?, amabas querrás decir, supongo que tu amor por tu esposo cada día es más fuerte

Si Natsuki, amo, y no, tu sabes, ahora todo es peor que antes, pero no quiero hablar de él.

Pero yo si

Entonces me iré

Ok, adiós, si no eres capaz de darme la cara y hablarme de lo que realmente paso y sigue pasando, si no eres capaz de dejar tu cobardía, de dejar que la sociedad, que tu familia, que todos escojan por ti, la que se va soy yo.

 _ **Me volteé y me fui, ella tampoco me detuvo**_

Hasta el sol de hoy, nunca sabré que paso con la Shizuru que yo conocí, la que estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por amor, la que estuvo allí conmigo, que jugábamos, reíamos, la Shizuru real, con el tiempo me enteré que vivía una doble vida, estaba con su esposo y con otra chica que no era yo, como me dolió enterarme, me dolió, como me dolió aquel día que me dijo que volvería, aunque soy una persona que se ve fuerte, ruda, decidida, también tengo sentimientos, también me duelen las cosas, también me hacen falta las personas, también me rio y lloro, pero para ella no fue suficiente, quizás no era la persona que merecía tener, porque sé que quizá no era lo que ella merecía, me falta mucho por aprender en la vida, pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que AMAR, si lo aprendí, y también aprendí que amar DUELE.

Esto es todo señores, quizás esperaban un final diferente, pero resulta que como dice el título, mi amor imposible, hoy en día no sé qué será de ella, no sé si estará bien o si no, También me enteré que se fue del país hace unos meses, no sé con quien vive en el otro país, como quisiera ayudarla, que ella sepa que estaré allí para ella, pero ni siquiera por redes sociales puedo localizarla pero si algo les puedo asegurar es que jamás podre olvidarla, porque con ella aprendí muchas cosas, y se lo agradezco infinitamente, no sé cómo habrá sido al final la cuestión en su casa, pero desde mi corazón, quiero que todo le vaya bien.

 **por si algún día lees esto, quiero que sepas que nunca deje de amarte, y que pase lo que pase, eres la Shizuru de mi corazón. Que Dios te Bendiga mi niña, y que, aunque en esta no fue, espero en otra vida llegar a tiempo a ti.!**

 _ **Con mucho amor y cariño**_

 _ **Para ti: AC**_


End file.
